


Beauty, Behold

by RichmanBachard



Category: NieR: Automata (Video Game), Soul Calibur
Genre: Analingus, Ass Play, Body Worship, Crossover, Cunnilingus, F/F, French Kissing, Groping, Mention of Fingering and Toy Usage, PWP, short and sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-30
Updated: 2019-07-30
Packaged: 2020-07-25 22:54:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20033683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RichmanBachard/pseuds/RichmanBachard
Summary: 2B comes upon a fascinating discovery.





	Beauty, Behold

There was a curiosity, so undeniable and magnetic, with every passing glance. Every earnest stare, every side-eye. She never would have guessed her interest in something both familiar and foreign in equal measure would feel so.. _palpable_. And yet, here she was. It should have sickened her, angered her, but no — instead, it started to feel.. normal. In another time, another life, they wound up crossing paths. That, normal. How could it be?

Logic.. eluded the situation, she knew that much. There was none. When confronted with the impossible, there never is. All one can ever do is to simply press on, and discern what’s best — not just for oneself, but for everyone. That was typically her goal, at least. Though scans from Pod 042 provided little in the way of acclimatization, it did assist in helping comprehend the reality that, once, there was one — and now, there were two. Mathematically it was possible, of course. Yet the logistics of the _how and when_ proved much more Herculean in terms of effort.

Though.. perhaps it mattered not?

She had been eyeing her with a tender look; her eyes careful and cautious. While it differed in hue, the tone of her skin proved a sight to behold — the flesh; glamorous, clean, without error. Perfection. Despite her visible look of appreciation, the pair remained silent, speaking nary a word. Apart from the occasional hum of investigation and interest, the small gasps of realization and desire began to take hold. Whether they were aware of it or not. 2P’s hand moved, glossing over the pale skin of her doppelgänger; her touch soft, the skin firm and supple. Another, mild gasp slipped from 2B’s lips, which she immediately tried to hide as she looked away. It instilled a hunger in 2P that she deemed worthy of indulging, wordlessly turning towards her and saying so much with simply a look. Timidly, 2B returned the gaze. Through masked eyes, they met. In a mere glance, time seemed to stand still—an ivory hand raising to touch an ebony cheek. Her curiosity had reached a fever pitch, skyrocketing. This was all that mattered.. at least for some time.

She never fully realized how.. attractive she was.

2B’s hand remained where it lay, though her thumb edged out right as 2P’s mouth opened to speak. Without thought, the thumb plunged in, past her plump lips onto her tongue. The doppelgänger was caught off-guard, at first, but soon relented — something inside her changing, acknowledging. She then opened her maw for 2B to see, now fingering her warm, wet mouth until the girl pulled 2P’s tongue free to leave it hanging from her lips. The ivory-skinned android neared, leaning close. And, in seconds, she captured the tip of it until she was outright sucking on the flesh of the others’ spongey muscle. 2P emitted a lurid moan as 2B sucked up spit and the overall taste of her copy. The ebony-skinned woman did her one better. Pulling her into a tighter embrace, outright kissing the hungry girl.

Together, the two traded tongues as their lips crashed against one another. Their hands roamed, exploring the others’ body — the lean, curvaceous build of her model remained exquisite, no matter the reality in which she originated. 

Throwing caution to the wind, 2B decided her hand needs to venture into considerably bolder territory. Swapping spit wouldn’t cut it. Her hand glossed over the firm, thick flesh of her doppelgänger’s ass-cheek. And squeezed. 2P moaned loudly in kind, louder than she had done this whole time. The pair broke off, both of them stepping back with trepidatious looks. 

“I’m – I am sorry, I just – I wanted-“ 

2B’s words were cut off as 2P swiftly embraced the Android once more, taking her to the floor. 2B could protest, could resist — but something inside her core told her not to, pleaded with her. This needed to happen. 

Whimpering softly, 2B’s body was moved, readjusted flipping her over so as to lay against the floor face down, ass up. 2P hiked the skirt up, and subsequently tore the soft fabric of her ivory friends’ leotard right at the bottom, unveiling to the ebony queen her wet, sopping sex and tight pink other hole. By default androids had no parts, no use in utilizing those tools for practical purposes.

And yet.. to be human, more human, the option to install parts of pleasure was there — on the table, tempting many. Par for the course, both beauties had long since had them installed. No matter the reality, they couldn’t deny the pleasures of the flesh — vast and immeasurable. 2P stuck her face close, shoving against the soft flesh of 2B’s pussy. The scent of her sex drove the android mad, making her salivate. Soon, her tongue lashed out — and the girls started to eat. 2B moaned like a common floozy, her cheeks reddening with a Scarlett hue — another installation, worth every penny. 

2P partook in devouring her doppelgängers pussy, her hands massaging and clapping at the thick meat of her ass — though her sex wasn’t enough. 2P’s tongue trailed upward, tending to the needs of 2B’s needy, seemingly virgin asshole — 2P would suspect, at least, per her body language. 

Over the next few hours, she would ruin this girl — and, hopefully, the favor will have been returned. 2P would grow well acquainted with 2B’s most delicate places; licking them, eating them, fucking them — seeing how full and stuffed her insides could be. If they truly were the same, then she would be able to weather a considerable level of abuse.

Time would tell.

**Author's Note:**

> Follow [@RichmanBachard](https://twitter.com/RichmanBachard) and [@RichmanSFW](https://twitter.com/RichmanSFW) to keep up with my stories, my commission info, and my insanity.


End file.
